The Good Touch
by SceneDisaster1
Summary: Edward and Bella basically doin it...really well!


Note: This is my first fanfiction so please tell me what you thought constructive criticism is always the best. I'll be making a new story ever other week (or at least I will try) thanks!

The Good Touch

Ugh, another day of school great, but I get to see her lovely face again.

"Come on, Emmett I would like to get a parking spot if you don't mind!" I complained.

"Edward, chill out I'm coming, I'm coming. Don't get your panties in a knot."

"I'll meet you in the car then," Edward added curtly. 'Always the vulgar one of the family, 'he mentally muttered.

We pulled in the school parking lot at the same time that Bella did. She warmly smiled at me from across the parking lot. I met her at her brick red, rusted over vehicle and she said with the most soft-spoken sweet words:

"Hey baby."

"Hey" He replied. 'Baby, that's new….But I can't say I don't like it'

"So I was thinking. You. Me. My house. Tonight" I suggested

"Should I bring anything?" She replied with enthusiasm at the proposal.

"Nope I have everything we need."

The bell rang. Bella kissed me then walked away to her classes. Which left me wanting more of the delicious presence of my beloved? I walked to class after a last minute peek at 'My Bella'.

After class I went to lunch with Bella at my side, as we walked in hand in hand we could see and feel the envy that the people all around us. Who wouldn't want what we have in this world? Of course they're jealous.

After school I wet home and made sure that the 'mood' was perfectly set. Then about 15 minutes later I heard the roaring of her truck, letting me know that she had arrived. I opened the door and there standing before me was my beautiful, delicious, sweet smelling girl.

We held each other in an embrace that I wish to last forever but at the same time I wanted so much more from my Bella. I could understand that the feeling was mutual from the erotic scent hat was radiating from the lovely woman beside me. We decided to calm down the sexual tension of the room, for a bit. Then as we were watching TV the intensity started to fire back up again as she started to rub against my leg tauntingly with her own, that was only the beginning.

As she started to play a sweet game of 'cat and mouse'. Then she lovingly started to play with my hair, almost asking for the sweetest punishment of all time. Her scent seemed to be all around me, but just as I started to make a move she purposely moved to the kitchen.

"Bella, since when have you been so suggestive in this sensual manner?"

"Since when have you become so responsive to this game of mine?" Clearly assessing the noticeable bulge that was increasing in size.

After a tiny bit of four-play in the kitchen, she led me up my own stairs to Emmet's bedroom and as she closed the door she gave me this very mischievous smile that led me to know that she was up to something. I was curious but I went along with it because I knew in the end, I would like it. As I laid fire-hot kisses from her lips to the edge of her jaw, I playfully nipped her ear he whispered.

"I want more." She shuddered at the proposal and demand laced to his words.

As I took it upon myself to take her shirt off, I decided to play her game as well. I slyly crept my hand up the heated skin of her stomach, relishing every quiver of muscle and pound of her beating heart. Just as I was about to reach the underside of her breast, she pushed her shirt back down and walked away from the bed in a fleeting prance. "Hey slow down sailor" She said. I reached out and grabbed the bend of her arm and pulled her back in a vigorous manner.

As we started to exchange hot, wet, sensual kisses I rubbed her full bottom lip with my probing tongue just begging and pleading for entrance. Then she took my shirt off then I finally got permission to strip her I took of her shirt slowly and effortless as I aimed for her pants I heard a moan slip out of her mouth. She let her body stumble on to my chest. I then pulled off her dotted underwear off. There she was. Bare, her creamy white skin really aroused me to no ends. Ready. I slipped my pants off. We were both naked both exposed I kissed her neck slowly and the cupped the bottom of her soft, supple breast.

'I can't fathom how much that I love you and what burning passion I have for you. Your my love my life and I'm ready. I want you"

I gently laid her down on Emmet's bed and I stared a careful yet assertive kiss on her hot, young, aching body. I wanted to please this wonderful woman in so many ways. As I climbed on top of Bells my manhood rubbed against her thigh in a tantalizing manner. I hesitated slightly; I didn't quite want her to know I was so aroused. She felt my need still and if anything, as soon as she felt it she moved closer with anticipation in her eyes, with a hint of mischief as well.

'I'm ready'

"Are you sure?" I asked just to make definite that she was willing to do the scandalous deeds I had in store for her.

"Yes!" She said with reassurance

I slipped off my blue boxer briefs. Sooner than I could have imagined both our beautiful bodies were both exposed in such great manner. Seeing her like this, panting, and needy, was stimulating to me but the fact she was acting like this because of me was my ultimate aphrodisiac. I slipped past her virginal boundary and she let out a slight moan, which ignited my burning flame. As our hot, scorching bodies were colliding into one Bella was getting louder which led me to believe that she was getting as much sinful pleasure as I was with her. I was thrusting in and out all in good time. The heat made it so much more fun than what it was.

"Edward!" she said in a silent scream

"Yes, yes say it again!"

"Edward!" she said with fluent passion.

I nibbled on her ear with made her tingle from head to toe. I knew she liked it

I slipped my hand down towards her sensitive, soft, creamy white skin. As time passed we got hotter and way more aroused than when we started at this game. She played and flirted with my hair, pulling it just enough to give me a hard boner.

She gave me one last kiss just before cooling it off.

"Tease." I said humorously

"But you love it!"

"Night, Baby!" She said putting emphasis on baby

The next morning I wake up and notice that Bella isn't lying by my side so I walk down stairs and see my beautiful Bella in my boxers and shirt cooking me breakfast.

"Hey sexy!" I said in a husky voice

"Hey!"

"We should do this more often."

_The End_


End file.
